This invention relates generally to playground equipment, and in particular, to an apparatus and method for supporting a play unit on a support post.
Mounting a rotational molded play unit in a playground system can be challenging. For example, drilling a rotational molded play unit is not desirable because it can fill with water which can freeze during cold weather and damage the plastic part. In addition, tolerances due to part variance and expansion and contraction due to temperature changes also make mounting difficult. Variation in molding tolerances and differences in plastic shrink can occur with different colors of plastic.
Therefore, what is needed is an apparatus and method of mounting a plastic part that accommodates for variances and changes in tolerances.